


Trinket

by MrFlatline



Series: Cyberpunk AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFlatline/pseuds/MrFlatline
Summary: Он сам заманил себя в эту ловушку.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Cyberpunk AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152602





	Trinket

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана к Atsuhinaweek21. Драббл по моей киберпанковой вселенной, связанный с другим фанфиком: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067329

_Лифт отсчитывал очередной этаж, шелестели механизмы. Пространство за стеклом двигалось слишком быстро — быстрее, чем сердце Хинаты._  
  
Он облокотился спиной о стенку и сцепил руки на груди, стараясь создать ощущение уверенного в себе полицейского. Пальцы непроизвольно дергались, стягивая ткань на локтях в некрасивые складки. Колени предательски дрожали от напряжения. Он чувствовал себя чертовски неуютно. 

Мужчина напротив деловито рассматривал исчезающий один за другим этажи. Отсветы с улицы зайчиками прыгали по светлым волосам и исчезали. Одной рукой он придерживал челку, беспечно щурясь. Хината с тоской посмотрел на кольцо на пальце, издали совсем незатейливое: по темной металлической поверхности бежали маленькие узоры микросхем, сквозь них проглядывала неоновая начинка. 

— Ну и как тебе моя безделушка? — усмехнулся мужчина. 

_Ох, сколько же нервов, времени, денег — да вообще всего, стоила ему эта «безделушка»._

Хината опустил взгляд. Безделушка стала камнем преткновения половины Кавмар-сити, причиной перебранки со старшим офицером Кагеямой и угробленной дюжины полицейских ботов, вымоленной у начальства. О, с него потом три шкуры сдерут за канувший в бездну бюджет. Следственный отдел не прощает таких фатальных ошибок. 

Наконец, безделушка свела его с этим человеком — Атсуму Мией. Но все по порядку. 

Атсуму Мия взирал с высоты своего роста и ожидал ответа. Хината дернул губами в бесполезной попытке улыбнуться. 

— Красивая… Жаль, вы не упомянули о том, что за ней стоит, с самого начала. 

— Зато я посоветовал, с кого можно начать — с самого начала. 

_Серьезно, да?_ Хината вскинул брови. Атсуму Мия вскинул брови в ответ, растянув улыбку. Непростой собеседник, непохожий на обычного человека. А ведь Хината успел повидать в полицейском отделе всяких... людей и нелюдей, киборгов. 

Об айдоле, танцующем вместе с братом и Хошиуми-сенсеем на самой Арене, знали в каждой дыре неонового города. Его любили и ненавидели за манеру непосредственно держаться на публике. Неудивительно, что управление решило не мелочиться и отправило младшего офицера разбираться с делом-головоломкой. Мол, смышленый малый, справится с такой проблемой. Как оказалось, Атсуму Мия сам являлся той еще проблемой. 

В их первую встречу Атсуму Мия рассказал, что некая вещица, принадлежавшая ему, была утеряна в ходе странного происшествия. А еще посетовал на медлительность и неразборчивость полицейских. _«Можно ведь было догадаться, что пропажа произошла после убийства»_ , — его фраза с тех пор засела в голове.

— Да, и не уточнили, что это. Вам хорошо удается прятать самые сокровенные вещи на самом видном месте, Мия-сан?

— Согласись, так просто послужить курьером было бы скучно. А так… погони, расследования, убийства десятка-другого механических сослуживцев… чем не романтика следственного отдела? Мне казалось, вы любите таким заниматься. 

Хината двинул подбородком, изобразив истукана — того самого, который ничего не слышит, ничего не видит и ничего не расскажет на допросе. А так хотелось излить ему всю душу. 

Неделька выдалась адская: пришлось копаться то тут, то там, обозлить не только обычных людей, но и местных головорезов, чтобы просто достать сведения. Их он суматошно пересказывал Атсуму Мие в личных апартаментах. Его спокойно выслушивали и с ловкостью фокусника так расставляли все факты, что оставалось только удивляться, почему Атсуму Мия сам до сих пор не разобрался с делом. Мия приветливо улыбался офицеру, но секрет своих знаний держал за зубами. 

Когда к делу подключился старший офицер, загадочная история стала обрастать подробностями, как снежный ком. Множество зацепок привело их в Искрящийся Лотос. Тот кишмя кишел преступностью разного калибра и непонятно, как еще держался на плаву. 

Вопросы без ответов продолжали копиться в голове Хинаты. Почему полиция бездействовала, когда речь заходила о беззаконии на Арене? Почему они просто не оцепили Искрящийся Лотос? И наконец, почему загадочная вещица, которая могла быть где угодно, исчезла именно в казино и какое отношение Атсуму Мия имел к нему? Это раззадоривало чувство справедливости офицера, не давало покоя. 

Мысли замкнулись на произошедшем внутри Искрящегося Лотоса. 

— Мы были готовы к любому, — проговорил Хината, сосредоточенно глядя в пол, — но не к такому. Все было продумано с самого начала. Но для чего?..

— Не пойми меня неправильно, Хината-кун, — вклинился Атсуму Мия, растягивая такую сочувственную улыбку, что любой святой позавидовал бы, — я всего лишь хотел вернуть свою вещицу, которая так мне дорога. 

— И все-таки вы знали, куда отпускаете нас. 

— Это было очевидно.

Поначалу Хината восхищался Атсуму Мией. Он, как и остальные, слышал о «том самом» еще когда был молокососом. Его туманное прошлое, его характер и внешность, выделяющиеся среди остальных — все это гипнотизировало Хинату. Даже его настоящее было овеяно мраком. Куда он исчезает после своих выступлений? Почему кроме Арены он больше нигде не засветился? 

— И потом, Хината-кун, ты ведь смог добраться до своей цели, хотя каждый раз был на волоске от провала. Это меня в тебе поражает. Известное дело, полиция давно рукой махнула на то, что происходит вокруг Искрящегося Лотоса. А ты не сдался, поразительно! 

Восхищение Хинаты вскоре сменилось другим чувством. Букетом чувств, если быть точным. Хината бы преподнес этот букет непосредственно Мии, только вот он никогда не был рядом в нужный момент. 

Когда они были готовы взять приступом Искрящийся Лотос, именно Атсуму Мия посоветовал пробраться туда с черного входа. Его очередная безумная идея. Только не предупредил, что внутри будет ждать подготовленная преступная группировка. Если полиция знала о ней, то хорошо хранила свою тайну. 

Кагеяме такие ублюдские идеи Мии не понравились: после горячего приема он пообещал, что все они взлетят на воздух вместе с казино. 

Хината далеко зашел в поисках безделушки; его вместе с раненым напарником, без связи с внешним миром, встретил один единственный человек. Чужая внешность намертво врезалась в память: бледная кожа, черные кудри, спадавшие на лицо, строгий костюм на очерченных плечах, едва прикрытые импланты за ушами. 

_«Не это ли ищете?»_ — проговорил он холодным тоном, демонстрируя в руке безделушку. Кольцо неестественно светилось в темноте. 

Сакуса Киеми знал толк в словесной пытке. Сперва он заткнул Кагеяму, взломав его систему безопасности. А уже затем принялся за Хинату, препарируя его, как мальчишку. Угрозу взять себя в заложники он отмел, чистосердечно напомнив, что их заказчик связан с преступным миром. _«Как мило, что карьеру киллера он решил сменить на танцы»_ , — иронично вздохнул он. 

Взять Сакусу Киеми в заложники означало полнейший провал, ведь на допросе он уничтожит прикрытие Атсуму Мии, уничтожит не только их заказчика, но и репутацию следственного отдела. 

Хината может описать происходившее дальше по минутам: _желание выхватить кольцо из рук, взять в заложники самого опасного преступника уничтожают медленно, по кусочкам. В черных, как бездна, глазах не читалось ничего. Ему предложили ничего или ничего: кольцо или их жизни. Поджав губы, Хината забирает безделушку. Напоследок Сакуса Киеми наклоняется к его уху и советует присмотреться повнимательнее к своему заказчику. Они спасаются бегством, позорно теряют половину полицейских ботов. Они связаны новым договором с Сакусой и Неоновый Лотос продолжает стоять, нетронутый._

После бегства Кагеяма, злой как тысяча фурий, отменил свой контракт и ушел восвояси. Хината остался один на один с Атсуму Мией. И он не мог сейчас, глядя в глаза, просто заявить: _«да, знаете, я тут узнал, что вы не только хороший танцор, но и неплохой убийца»_. 

— Но если это не было спланировано, как же вы тогда так ловко угадывали каждый следующий шаг?

Хината наконец поднял взгляд, ища в чужом выражении лица ответы на свои вопросы. Атсуму Мия сощурился и отлип от перекладины. 

— Думаю, мне просто везло правильно сопоставлять факты. 

Хината чувствовал себя безбожно плохо. Ему нравилось играть с огнем — с Атсуму Мией, одной из худших загадок Кавмар-сити. Он все еще испытывал восхищение, ощущая рядом с собой человека, будто спустившегося с Олимпа. Даже если этот Олимп — трущобы Кавмар-сити. Он хотел разгадать лишь одно дело: Атсуму. Тот, кажется, был не против. 

— В таком случае, дело закрыто, — вместо этого проговорил Хината. 

— Кстати о вознаграждении. Теперь ты знаешь немного больше об этой... вещице, так что она по праву принадлежит тебе. Вообще-то она предназначалась, как приданное на свадьбу одному из братьев, просто оказалась у меня. 

За этими словами крылось явно больше, чем было сказано. Атсуму подошел ближе, сощурившись так по-лисьи, и навис, деловито ухмыляясь. Хината словил ртом воздух, переводя взгляд с его лица на кольцо. Он и сам чувствовал себя безделушкой в руках Атсуму Мии. Лифт звякнул колокольчиком, сигналя о прибытии в апартаменты. 

— Ты ведь не против принять его?


End file.
